The Pretty Committee Strikes Back!
by Bean2326
Summary: This is a clique story based off of Lisi Harrison's book The Clique, but it has my own twist to things. It still has The Briarwood boys and The Pretty Committee! R&R!
1. Character Introduction

Massie Block: The undisputed alpha of Octavian Country Day School has more designer clothes than you could ever afford in her walk in closet. She lives in a large estate that includes her extravagant house, a guesthouse, a pool, a Jacuzzi, a horse barn, and a tennis court. She's the only child of two attractive parents, William and Kendra Block. Her parents hired a live in housekeeper and cook. There are gardeners, pool maintainers, and a chauffer to drive their silver Range Rover. Massie's life is filled with summers in the Hampton, winters in Aspen, and parties every other week, but when the new girl and her family comes to live in Massie's guest house will they be instant friends or frienemies?

Dylan Marvil: The daughter of famous talk show host, Merri-lee Marvil is determined to lose weight. How? Well, by simply doing one of the latest famous diet craze. This curly haired red head might finally find a diet that works. Will she become super skinny or love her body? But this just in! Someone new has caught her eye. What will he think of her diets?

Alicia Rivera: Her life is perfect. She's a beta to OCD's alpha, knows the best and most gossip, is now OCD's daily news reporter, has a closet full of Ralph Lauren, and to top the cake might just have boyfriend. If that isn't a great life, then what is? But what happens when Alicia's love life turns south and instead of being the gossiper she's the gossip!

Kristen Gregory: Is now the captain of OCD's soccer team the Sirens. Even if she doesn't have loads of money coming out her back end she does have the best girlie/sporty style in OCD. She's got the best grade point average in TPC. (The Pretty Committee) Now she's just told Dylan she'll help her get the cutie who's been checking her out. Isn't she a good friend?

**Enter**...Claire Lyons: This mysterious keds wearing new girl is a sugar-loving brunette. She's smart and funny and doesn't want anyone to know her secret, well at least not until she's ready for everyone to know. Will she ever though? And what happens when a certain gossiper finds out. Will she be a known as the freaky or fabulous girl?

**R&R PLEASE!! Thanks!**

**Keep Reading and I'll Keep Writing!!**

* * *

**Next Up: It's the first chapter and TPC is back at school starting the seventh grade. Claire meets everyone. What will they think of her? Will they make her an LBR before first period or cute as a button? Or neither? Dylan meets the new guy and asks Kristen help her get him to like her. Alicia Rivera makes her first announcement as OCD's newest news reporter. And What does Massie think about everything that's going on? I mean come on isn't her opinion the only one that matters?**

**You'll soon find out in Chapter 2. Title for Ch. 2 is not available.**

* * *

**Note To Readers: I will NEVER give a Chapter's title before it's actually out. It might give something away!!**

**I will also ALWAYS have a Next Up after every Chapter, unless I don't want to reveal anything or I'm posting 2 Chapters in the same day or at the same tim**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lauren**


	2. Who's The Claire Girl?

**The Block Estate  
The Drive Way  
August 31st, 2007  
5:23 PM**

Massie Block's driver, Isaac was just driving into her driveway. She had spent the day with her ah-mazing best friends shopping. Can a day get any better? All of a sudden Massie looked up, ready to get out and froze.

_What is going on?_ She thought  
Without thinking she got out and ran.  
_Thank goodness I wore flats today!_

She ran straight into her mom, who was talking to Inez, there live in maid.

"Massie you need to be more careful." Kendra replied

"What's going on?"

"Massie, don't you remember? I told you that the Lyons family would be moving in today."

"I forgot. So, where are they?"

"They're helping the movers in the guesthouse. You know you should really meet Claire. She your age and will be going to OCD for seventh grade too."

"Great" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at her mother

Massie jumped into her four seater purple golf cart, used only for traveling the huge estate, and drove to the guesthouse. She smiled thinking about what this Claire Lyons girl would think of her house.

**The Block Estate  
The Guest House  
August 31st, 2007  
5:32 PM**

Massie had no idea what this Claire girl looked like, but she would soon find out. She parked and jumped out of the golf cart. Spotting a girl sitting on the front step looking at her Black Berry, she decided to walk over to her.

As soon as Massie was three feet in front of her the girl stood up and put her Black Berry back into her pocket. She pulled her white D&G shades off of her head and slid them on over her eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Claire." She gave Massie a sparkling smile "You must be Massie. Your mom told me you were out with friends."  
"Ya, I'm Massie."

_She smiled back as she gave her the once over. She was definitely not ugly. She was wearing a dark wash True Religion mini skirt, a yellow Ralph Lauren polo, brown Coach tennis shoes, and a gold charm necklace around her neck. She had long blonde hair with side bangs, nicely tanned skin from the hot summer, and baby blue nail polish on her nails. She couldn't see her eyes with those sunglasses on, but decided that if she were to rate her she would be a solid 9.5!_

"Will you give me a tour? You have the puh-erfect ride for it."

"Thanks, I had it monogrammed with my initials."

"Cute" Claire said while the two girls got in the golf cart

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
August 31st, 2007  
8:12**

**What happened from the time they met, until now?**

The two families had had diner that together that night to get to know each other better. Kendra Block and Judi Lyons had hit it off the moment they met each other. They had a lot in common, and that goes for the boys too. William Block, Jay Lyons, and Todd Lyons were now having a blast talking about power tools and cars and whatever else guys talk about. But what about Massie and Claire? What happened to them? Well, the two girls took a tour of the estate and went back to Massie's room. The families hadn't heard from then in about three hours.

**Present Time**

"Truth or Dare?" Massie asked

"Hmm" Claire said while tapping her chin pretending to think about her choice

"Dare, of course!" she said like it was ah-bvious

Massie's lips curled up into an evil smile and her eyes twinkled

"I dare you to call Alicia Rivera and tell her that her fashion sense is all wrong. Oh, and don't forget to mention that Ralph Lauren deserves to die!" Massie said thinking about what Alicia might say

"Done!" Claire replied setting her Lemonade on Massie's desk and whipping out her Blackberry

"What's the number?"

_Claire is really bold! I heart that! Massie thought  
_

"288-961-7721" Massie replied

Claire dialed the number

"It's ringing." She said with a grin

"Hello?" Alicia asked

"Hi, this is Sara Riley and I just wanted to compliment you on your horror movie style. No one knows how to look like the bride of chucky as good as you!"

"Excuse Me?!" Alicia screamed through the phone "Who do you think you are? FYI, I bet you wouldn't know a Limited Edition Ralph Lauren clutch if it hit you in the head!"

"Speaking of Ralph I think he should die and give away his trashy clothes to the homeless!"

**CLICK**

The phone on the other line had hung up.

"Ehmagawd! I totally heard everything she said! She is so mad! She practically worships the ground Ralph walks on!" Massie said while laughing

"By the way, who's Alicia?" Claire asked while holding her stomach from laughing

"Oh, she's my best friend. I was shopping with her and my other two friends at The Westchester Mall all day." She explained "Wanna play Would You Rather?" Massie asked now bored of the whole Alicia thing

"I'd love to! It's one of my favorite games!"

"Ok cool, so would you rather lick the sugar off sour gummy worms or eat the salt off pretzels?"

"Lick the sugar off. What would you?"

"The same, even though it's bad for my thighs I would still defiantly pick sugar over salt."

"Ok Massie, well I better go to your guest house now so I can unpack. I would rather get it over with." Claire said while walking over to Massie's door

"Ok, well do you wanna have breakfast tomorrow? The PC and I are going to meet for breakfast, so if you wanna come you can. You'll get to meet them."

"I can't…I mean I have other plans. Sorry Massie, maybe some other time, but I really would like to meet the…what? The PC? What's that?"

"Oh, that's just our name. The Pretty Committee is what it stands for."

"Ok, well I'll see you later then. Bye!"

"Bye Claire! You have to meet the girls before school start though. I'll be telling them all about you!" Massie said with a smile

The girls hugged and Claire walked out of the room. Massie shut the door behind her and thought about Claire, the new girl.

_She has great style, but seems a little weird. Why did her family have to live in my family's guesthouse if she was wearing all designer clothes? What's going on here? Well I should definitely update the PC on the new living arrangement and tell them all about Claire. They'll definitely want to know all about her._

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
August 31st, 2007  
9:24 PM**

Massie powered up her Limited Edition purple Apple computer and sat down at her desk. She quickly logged on to Instant Messanger and found that all her friends were on, so she stated to chat.

**Massiekur:** Hey girlies!!

**Holagurl:** Hey Mass!

**Sexysportsbabe:** Hey! What's up?

**Bigredhead:** Hey girls!

**Massiekur:** Requesting Gossip Points!

**Holagurl:** Omg! I'm listening!!

**Bigredhead:** What happened that's so big since we last saw each other…like 4 hours ago!?

**Massiekur:** Ok well my dad's college buddy Jay Lyons and his family is living in my guesthouse. They moved in today.

**Holagurl:** Omg!

**Massiekur:** & they're having money troubles. Him and his wife Judy have 2 kids Claire and Todd Lyons. Todd is 10

**Bigredhead: **Omg!x2

**Sexysportsbabe: **What about Claire?

**Massiekur: **She's our age and has great style & that's coming from Me!

**Bigredhead: **Wow Mass!

**Sexysportsbabe: **Omg!x3

**Holagurl: **Anything else?

**Massiekur: **I haven't even gotten to the best part!

**Holagurl: **Sorry

**Massiekur:** Forgiven  
Remember how I said she had great fashion sense?

**Bigredhead:** Ya….so

**Sexysportsbabe: **So….her family is having money troubles!!

**Massiekur: **& she wears all designer!

**Bigredhead: **Omg! How does she do that?

**Massiekur: **That's the thing. I don't know!

**Massiekur: **So anyways I invited her over to breakfast with us tomorrow

**Holagurl:** ?

**Bigredhead:** What?

**Sexysportsbabe: **Why?

**Massiekur: **because I'm the only 1who has met her, and that means I'm the only 1 who knows that she is ttly PC material!

**Holagurl:** R u serious?

**Massiekur:** Definitely, but for some strange resone she said no

**Sexysportsbabe:** OMG! Why?

**Bigredhead:** Ya! Ttly Kristen!

**Holagurl:** What's her deal? Doesn't she know that it's like close to impossible to get IN w/ us?!

**Massiekur:** Yes and she said she already had plans

**Bigredhead: **Whatevs she doesn't know what she's missing

**Massiekur: **K, well 2 me she seemed ah-mazing, but it still seemed like there was something she was hiding about her other plans tomrrow.

**Holagurl: **you get 35 Gossip Points for that!

**Massiekur: **thanks!

**Bigredhead: **So are we still on 4 the Lily Café tomrrow?

**Massiekur:** definitely!

**Sexysportsbabe:** Sorry I left! I had to go put some clothes way. I read everything though.

**Holagurl:** It's ok!  
What time r u going 2 pick us up tomorrow Mass?

**Bigredhead:** Not too early!

**Massiekur:** 9:00 AM

**Sexysportsbabe: **I got to go! See you 9!

**Holagurl: **Bye Kristen!

**Bigredhead:** Bye!

**Massiekur:** see ya tomorrow!

**Sexysportsbabe has signed off at 9:55 PM**

**Bigredhead:** I got to go too!

**Holagurl:** Bye!

**Massiekure:** Bye Dyl!

**Bigredhead has signed off at 9:56 Pm**

**Massiekur:** K, I'm gonna go too. I gotta get my beauty sleep!

**Holagurl: **Bye Mass!

**Massiekur has signed off at 9:57 PM**

**Holagurl has signed off at 9:57 Pm**

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
August 31st, 2007  
10:18 PM**

Massie sat on her purple duvet and finished brushing her hair. She hated it when her hair was tangled before bed. She sat her brush down on her white wood bedside table and picked up her palm pilot. It was time for the day's current state of the union.

**Massie's Current State of the Union**  
**In Out**  
Shopping Sprees Moving Days  
Coach Tennis Shoes Flats

Massie then thought of Claire. _Was she In already or Out until further evaluation? Should she start a new list? Yes, that's what she would._  
** MAYBE**  
Claire Lyons

_Perfect. Now it's time for my beauty rest!_


	3. Claire's Secret

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 1st,2007**

**7:00 AM**

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget_

_And_

_Start All Over_

_Here I come straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another chance to get burned_

_And_

_Start all over_

The Lyrics from Miley Cyrus's song Start All Over blaired from Massie's iHome. Massie opened her eyes and turned her alarm off. She got up and opened her curtains letting the morning sun flood her spacious room. She walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

When she got out she blow dried her hair and walked over to her Massiequin. It was wearing a Theory Women's Yumi Luxe Dress in Grape Jelly purple, had gold wedges on her feet, layers of gold necklaces around it's neck, and Massie's gold charm bracelet around her wrist. Massie took everything off of it and put everything on. She put some soft makeup on, grabed her matching gold clutch, and walked out the door.

When Massie was out in the drive way, about to get into the back seat of the Rang Rover, she saw Claire. Claire and her mom, Judi were walking to their rented Ford Taurus.

_I wonder where Claire is going._ Massie thought

Massie got in and Issac started up the car and drove out of the circular drive way.

**The Range Rover**

**September 1st, 2007**

**9:22 AM**

"Yay! We're finally here!" Dylan said as the four girls jumped out

"Pick us up at 10:45 Issac." Massie instructed her driver

"Ok Massie. I'll pick you girls up right here."

"Thanks!" the girls said as they walked into the upscale cafe.

**The Lily Cafe**

**Table By The Window**

**September 1st, 2007**

**9:25 AM**

"So, I was looking through the latest Ralph Lauren catalog and I got the weirdest call from some snotty girl!" Alicia told the girls

Massie burst out laughing and all the girls looked at her.

"How's that funny Mass?" Alicia asked getting irritated

"It's just that the snotty girl was Claire" Massie said putting sharp air quotes around snotty girl

"We were playing Truth or Dare and I dared her to call you." Massie said glaring at Alicia. Just daring her to get mad

"Ehmagawd! Look!" Massie said turning her attention to the blonde girl who had just walked in

"Who is that?" Dylan asked

All of a sudden Claire sat down and took off her sunglasses revealing her piercing blue eyes. The three girls looked towards Massie and gasped

"Massie! I can't believe I didin't know!" Alicia said

"Know what" Massie asked now totally confused

"You mean you hung out with Claire yesterday and still don't realize who she is!?" asked Kristen

"It's Claire Lyons! Massie it's **Claire Lyons**!" Dylan explain emphasizng her name

"I know who she is Dylan!"

Then all of a sudden Massie gasped

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I mean, I knew her name and all but she never even mentioned that she was a celeb!" Massie said realizing what Claire really was

"A celebrity who just happens to be a famous millionaire at the age of only 13!" Kristen added

"Massie you are so lucky! I wish I were you! I mean you have a celeb living in your guest house!" Alicia said her words filled with envy

"Why do you think that she didn't say anything to you?" Kristen asked Massie's

"Well, let's go ask her ourselves." Massie said getting up and walking over to Claire's table

**The Lily Cafe**

**Claire's Table**

**September 1st, 2007**

**9:30 AM**

Claire, her mother, and her manager sat down at their table. The waiter walked over and asked

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Just water for me." Judi said

"Water sounds good for me too" added Claire's manager Ralph Fang

"I would like cherry lemonade please." Claire told the waiter

"Ok, I'll be right back." the waiter said while writing down the order and walking away

The water was back in about a minute with the drinks, some napkins, and three straws.

"Ok, now we can get down to buisness" said Ralph

"I have three different new movie scripts for you Claire."

"What are they about?" Claire asked curious

"Well, the first is about a-"

"Hey Claire!" Massie said as she arrived at the table

"Hey Massie!" Claire said getting up and hugged her new friend

"Claire, this is the PC. This is Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen" Massie said gesturing to each girl who then said hi to Claire

"Hey girls!"

"So, Claire, what's going on?" Massie asked suspicously

"Um... I mean...I was just..." Claire's voice trailed off trying to think of what to tell Massie

_If I want Massie to trust me, then should I tell her I'm a celebrity. Wait, I can't believe she doesn't already know! But what about TPC? What will they all think of me?_ Claire thought

Claire realized she was standing in front of her friend, her new friend's friends, her mom, and her manager acting like a complete idiot. Her mouth was open and she was thinking about what to say. Then she looked from her Massie, to Alicia, to Dylan, to Kristen, then to her mom.

"Sorry, brain fart!" Claire said laughing

"Hi, I'm Claire Lyons." Claire said to Massie's friends "The actress." she added

Looking at Massie she said "Sorry Massie, I should have told you, but I thought that you might have found out already. I also thought you knew and just didn't want to say anything."

"No Claire. I didn't know, but I'm glad you told me." Massie said with a warm smile " Oh, and I did figure it out. That's why we came over here."

"Ok, well would you girls like to sit with us?" Judi asked

"I'll go get a waiter so he can add a table on to the end." Ralph said getting up and walking over to the nearest waiter

Two waiters soon came over and got a nearbye table. They picked it up and set it at the end of Claire's table. Then they all sat down and ordered.

"Hi, I'm Claire's mother, Judi and this is Claire's manager, Ralph Fang." Judi said to the girls

"Hi Judi! Hi Mr. Fang!" The girls said in unison

"Now, Claire, let's get back to what we were talking about." Ralph said before he took a bight of if crossont

"You can choose between three movies. The first is a horror movie."

"No thanks." Claire said "I don't want to go in that direction right now."

"Ok, well the next one is a comedy."

"Mmhmm, and what's the last one?"

"The last one is a romantic comedy."

"Ok, I like the comedy. So what's it about?"

"It's called No Boys Allowed and it's about two best friends, Alice Hunter and Riley Graham. You would play Riley, and Taylor Lena will be playing Alice. It's about your friendship and how you grow apart. Your both insecure girls in seventh grade who are being introduced to puberty, boys, and mean girls. A boy, you'll meet him on the set, will be playing the boy who catches your eye and brings you girls further apart from each other."

"That sounds ah-mazing!" Alicia said

"I definitely want to do that movie! It sounds great!" Claire said

"Ok, then I'll set up a meeting today with the director so you can meet him. They start shooting in a week." Ralph said while typing something into his Palmpilot

"Oh, and I almost forgot. The director's name is George McRoy. Ok, well I'm going to get going now. I'll talk to you soon Claire." Ralph said good bye to everyone else and paid for everyone's breakfast.

After Ralph left the girls talked about the new movie and asked Claire some questions about being a moviestar. The girls laughed and ate, then left. The Pretty Committee went to the spa and Claire and her mom went home. Claire was happy about the new movie, but wondered if she had really just made her first friends in Westchester.

* * *

**NEXT UP: TPC goes to the spa and talks about Claire! Claire hears back from her manager**

**

* * *

**

**I'll put the fourth chapter up as soon as I get 5 more reviews! I'll be working on the 4th chapter soon so it might be ready to go up by tonight or tommorrrow morning s even if I'm done with it I still won't put it up untill I get at least 5 reviews! :) :P**

**R&R!**

**-Lauren**


	4. Is She PC Material?

**The Westchaster Mall**

**Level 1**

**Ralph Lauren**

**September 1st, 2007**

**10:20 AM**

The Pretty Committee walked through the entrance of the newly renovated RL store. They headed straight to the New Arrivals section in the back of the store. Dylan went over to the shoes, Kristen went over to the accessories, and Massie and Alicia went to check out the skirts and dresses. Soon ech girl had a sales lady following their every move.

"Hey Massie, what do you think of this denim blazer?"

Alicia asked because she knew that Massie's opinion was the only one that mattered. Everyone at OCD (Octavian Country Day School) knew it too, even if they had never been shopping with Massie.

"I think it would look even cuter with a pin on the lapel. You should check them out. I saw a cuh-ute rhinestone cat pin over in the accessories!" Massie advised

"Does anyone have their outfit ready for tomorrow?" Kristen asked

"I do!" Massie, Dylan, and Alicia said in unison

"Well that's great!" Kristen said sarcastically

"Don't worry Kris by the time we leave the mall we'll have a solid 9 outft ready for you!" Massie said excited about all the shopping they were going to accomplish today.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Level 1**

**Starbuck's**

**1:48 PM**

The girls were sitting in the cozy Starbuck's discussimg the days shopping. It had a great atmosphere and was full of shoppers sipping their drinks on the last day of summer vacation. The walls were painted a creamy coffee brown, the baristas were all wearing dark green aprons, the leather sofas were brown, the chairs were made of light wood, and the air was buzzing with summer gossip.

"Thanks you guys for helping me find the most ah-mazing back-to-school outfit!" Kristen said to her friends

"No prob Kris, but can you order our drinks?" Dylan asked with a big smile spread across her acne free face

"Sure, what do guys want?"

"A Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino Blended Crème" Dylan said

"A Vanilla Bean Frappuccino Blended Crème" Massie told her

"And A Honey Frappuccino Blended Crème" Alicia added

"What are you going to get Kristen?" Alicia asked

"One Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème" Kristen told them

"What sizes to you want?" She added

"Make them all Talls with low-fat whipped cream" Massie instructed

"K, I'll be right back." Kristen said and walked over to the counter

Whe Kristen got back the three girls were talking about the new school year. Each turned around when they saw Kristen approah the table with the drink. She handed them their drinks and sat down with her own.

"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked

"School, and how fab-ulous seventh grade is going to be." Dylan replied with excitement rising in her voice

"We are so going to rule the school!" Alicia said

"We already do!" Massie reminded them laughing

"So, peaking of school, is Claire going to OCD?" Kristen couldn't help asking

"Ya, she'll be in our grade." Massie replied coolly

"I was thinking about asking her to car pool with us, well tomorrow anyway."

"You should." Alicia said setting her drink down

"Hey Dyl you should totally have your mom have her on The Daily Grind." Kristen suggested

"Done!" Dylan said

"I'll talk to my mom tonight about it."

"So what do you guys think of Claire?" Massie wondered out loud

"Well I thought she was totally sweat." Kristen said

"And she's rich." Alicia added

"I mean her family may not be, but she is."

"She's a majorly popular actress." Dylan said

"That's true." Massie said thoughtfully

"But is she Pretty Committee material?" Alicia asked taking the words right out of Massie's mouth

The three girls turned their heads to look Massie in the eyes. She took a moment to think. Then raised her straw to her lips and took a long sip. Satisfied with her reply assie looked up at the girls and said

"No."

They kept looking at her. They each displayed a look of confusion on their faces, so Massie went on explaining her decision.

"I mean she's not official PC material until we get to know her better. I'll text you guys my decion tomorrow night" Massie finished

"Done?" Massie asked

"Done" Alicia said

"Done" Dylan burped

"And Done" Kristen said while laughing at Dylan's infamous burp words**.**

**NEXT UP: That night Massie talks to Claire and ALicia on IM. It's the first day of school. The Briarwood Boys are in this chapter. Something happens to OCD!**

**R&R**

**-Lauren**

* * *


	5. Welcome Back!

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 1st, 2007**

**7:57 PM**

Massie was sitting at her purple swivel chair at her desk. She was Instant Messaging Claire.

**Massiekur:** Hey Claire

**Clairebear:** Hey Mass!

**Massiekur: **ur username is so lol!

**Clairebear:** & urs fits ur personality

Massie started laughing. She loved Claire's honest personality.

_And your really honest she thought_ she thought

**Massiekur:** :)

**Massiekur:** want 2 carpool w/ me & TPC tomorrow?

**Clairebear:** can't :(

**Massiekur:** y?

**Clairebear:** my mom is making my body guard drive me 2 school. He was going

2 come 2 school w/ me anyways but my mom is so over protective! It's embarrassing!

**Massiekur:** it's ok

**Massiekur:** sorry about ur mom

**Clairebear:** thanks :)

**Clairebear:** my bodyguard's name is John. He's really nice.

**Clairebear:** y don't u & TPC carpool w/ me tomorrow?

**Massiekur:** sounds great

**Massiekur:** BTW, we'll need 2 leave by 7:45 AM

**Clairebear:** K. G2G

**Massiekur:** bye!

**Clairebear:** see u tomorrow

**Clairebear has signed off at 8:12 PM**

Massie clicked on her address book. She had added claire the night before. Alicia was the only PC member on. She clicked on her username and composed an IM.

**Massiekur:** just talked 2 Claire

**Holagurl:** is she carpooling with us?

**Massiekur:** no

**Holagurl: **y not?

Massie quickly told Alicia why.

**Massiekur:** call K & D 2 tell them what's going on

**Holagul:** K

**Massiekur:** tell them 2 be ready by 8 like usual

**Holagul:** K G2G. Bye!

**Massiekur:** Bye!

**Holagul has signed off at 8:25 PM**

**Massiekur has signed off at 8:25 PM**

**The Block Estate**

**The Drive Way**

**Tuesday September 2nd, 2007**

**7:42 AM**

Massie walked out of her house and into the early morning sun. Claire was already outside leaning against her shiny black limo. She was talking to her bodyguard, John.

"Hey!" Massie said

"Hey Massie!" Claire said giving her a quick hug

"Good morning Massie." John said greating her

They got into the limo and John startted the engine. Massie gave him the girls' addresses and they left the Block estate.

"Can you go through a Starbuck's drive-throu?" Claire asked John

"Sure." he said and took a left now driving towards the nearest Starbuck's

When it was their turn to order Claire turned to Massie and asked what she wanted.

"I'll have a tall Caramel Machiato" she replied

"Ok, make that five Caramel Machiatos. Put only non-fat light whipped cream on top. I'd also like five banana nut muffins and whatever else you want John." Claire told him

"Ok and your total is twenty nine dollars and fifty cents." the lady at the drive-throu window said

Claire gave John a crisp fifty dollar bill and took the drinks. Massie took the muffins and John grabed the drink he'd ordered. Massie passed Claire her change and they left to go pick up Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

Claire told John to pull up in front of OCD's school steps.

"What are we walking to?" Alicia aske Massie

"We're walking to Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna. When I open the door we'll all get out and on the count of three walk up the steps to the doors of OCD. Then we can rate each other before enetering the school as official seventh graders."

The girls slid on their designer sunglasses and got out of the car leaving John to clean up the Starbuck's and park the Limo. They got out and struck a pose examining OCD's great lawn. Something seemed different but the girls didn't seem to care.

"1...2...3!" Massie said just loud enough for the other girls to hear

When she finally said three Rihanna started to sing in the girls' heads. Then they started walking side-by-side in sync with the beat of the song.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who new_

_That you'd be in here lookin like you do_

_You're makin stayin over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do it_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

They stopped in front of the door that opened into the halls of OCD. They gathered into a circle with Massie in the middle.

"I'll go first" Massie said

"I'm wearing a brown Alica and Olivia high waisted skirt, a yellow Alica and Olivia cap sleeved tee, and red Franco Sarto wedges."

"9.2" Claire said without hesitation

Everyone turned and looked at her. They were shocked. Nobody had ever dared to rate Massie so low. Massie stared at Claire right in her big blue eyes.

"Claire, is my outfit a lollypop?" Massie asked

"Massie, ur outfit doesn't suck. I just think that you could've done better" Claire replied coolly

Massie stood there stunned. Nobody had not fallen for her snappy come backs before. Nobody had even figured them out before, like Claire just did. She was impressed.

"My turn!" Alicia said tired of the awkward silence. Massie stepped out of inside the circle as Alicia stepped in.

"Now, in honor of the first day of school I'm wearing all Ralph Lauren. My signature desginer." Alicia informed Claire

"I'm wearing a yellow silk halter mini dress, paired with white leggings, light pink flats, silver stud earings, and a thick white headband."

"9.1" Kristen said

"9.2" Dylan said

"9.4" Claire said

"I ah-gree with Claire" Massie said forgetting the whole "9.2" thing

_Claire may have embarrassed me twice, but she has great sence of fashion. I love what she's wearing and she rates like a pro. Alpha material._ Massie thought

Dylan switched places with Alicia

"I'm wearing a silk twill BCBG dress, BCBG silver metallic sling back heels, and a stack of silver bangles."

The girls agreed on 9.3 and Kristen jumped into the circle

"I am wearing a light blue BCBG floral short sleeved tunic, white Citizens of Humanity burmuda shorts, and yellow Tory Burch canvas sneakers."

The girls couldn't decide between 9.2 or 9.3, but they settled on 9.3. Next was Claire. She stepped intothe circle and twirled slowly.

"I'm wearing TrueReligion dark wash glod stitched shorts, and emerald green C&C tank top, gold gladiator sandals, and my favorite brown Marc by Marc Jacobs aviators."

"9.8" Massie replied and the others agreed

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Auditorium**

**Tuesday September 2nd, 2007**

**8:35 AM**

The girls walked into the auditorium to find every boy and girl at Octavian Country Day School and Briarwood Academy staring at them.Why shouldn't they? They were the hottest girls to set foot at OCD.

"And this is what I was explaining." Principal Burns said looking directly at the girls

"Being tardy in un exceptable." she went on

The girls took the first empty seats they could find. John sat one row behind them.

"I would now like to introduce to everyone our new students." Principal Bruns took out a sheet of paper

Claire remained calm waiting for her name to be called.

"Andy Ballard, Salina Douglas, Talia Flint, Hannah Kelly, Claire Lyons, and Georgia Randolph. Will you girls please come onto the stage?" she asked

Claire stood up and so did John. She strutted her runway walk all the way up the isle and up the steps to the stage. When all the girls were an stage, all eyes were on them.

"Ms. Lyons, please remove your sunglasses." Principal Bruns demanded

Claire did as she was told and took her sunglasses off. Afterwards the auditoriaum was filled with loud gasps. All eyes were on Claire, and that's just the way she liked it.Soon tons on hands were in the air.

"I see we have some questions. How about the boy in the third row, five seats to the left." Principal Bruns said

"This question is for Claire." the boy said

"Ok, what is it?" Claire asked

"Well, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Cris Plovert asked

Claire walked towards the podium and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Only in your dreams!" she said with a wink

She then walked off the stage as the girl behind Chris told him who Claire was. He starred at her with a shocked expression as his friends laughed at his stupidity.

After all of the other girls had introduced themselves they went back to their seats. Briarwood Academy's Principal Randy came on stage afterwards. He called out the names of the new boys. They came on stage, introduced themselves, and sat back down. Principal Burns then got back on stage and said

"Now that all of that is finished I will move on to our very important announcement."

She cleard her throat and waited until she had everyone's attention. When she had everyone's attention she continued.

"Now, here on the last day of school every girl voted for who they wanted to be OCD's news reporter. Our old one graduated and before school ended for the summer we announced that Alicia River would now be our new nes reporter. So now let's give Ms. Rivera our full attention so she can give her first announcement. This is very important so listen well."

Alicia got up from her seat, and with perfect jazz posture made her way towards the stage. As excited as she was she still didn't rush. She walked with her usual slow pace because her father told her she was an "exotic beauty well worth waiting for". Boys whistled onto the stage. She blushed slightly as she took the folded piece of paper from Principal Burns.

* * *

**Next Up: The announcement is revealed!!**

* * *

**I will add the 6th chapter when I get 5 reviews!**

**Please R&R**

**-Lauren**


	6. Boy Hunt!

Alicia Rivera took the folded piece of paper from Principal Burns. She stepped up to the podium and smiled at her anxious audience. She quickly read the note, then folded it back up and held it in her hand.

"Welcome back OCD and Briarwood! I bet you'r all looking forward to this new school year. I mean cramming for tests and doing extra credit assignments is the best isn't it?" Alicia said sarcastically adding a wink for effect

"Now, everyone please look to your left, and then you're right. Now say hello to your new classmates! Welcome to BOCD! Our wonderful principals have decided to take down the gate separating our school. If any of you were early, then you would have noticed that Briarwood Academy is gone! Replacing it is a track field, new and improved soccer stadium," the boys and girls soccer teams cheered "and a parking lot for the stadium." Alicia reported to BOCD

"Oh, and one more thing. OCD has been extended. More lockers have also been added so don't worry buys you will all have a locker!" Alicia said

She got off the stage and sat down with her friends. Principal Randy then went on reminding them of all the rules they already knew.

When Alicia sat down Claire turned toward TPC and took out her Blackberry. They all took out their cell phones understanding that she had something important to say. It was way too loud in the auditorium to say anything important. Nobody would hear a word you said.

**Claire:** u know what this means?

**Alicia:** no

**Kristen:** ?

**Dylan:** ??

Massie looked at Claire using her eyes to tell her that she understood

**Claire:** Massie knows

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen turned to look at Massie. They waited for her to respond. Her fingers were flying across her keypad.

**Massie:** We are getting boyfriends!

**Dylan:** Time to get your flirst on!

**Massie:** Remember ONLY Harts!

**Claire:** ?

**Alicia:**

Hot

Athletic

Rich

Toned

**Claire:** got it

**Kristen:** yob nuht

**Dylan:** ?

**Massie:** Boy Hunt!

**Claire:** lol

**Kristen:** I heart word scrambles!

**Alicia:** heart is my word, but idc **(idc mean I don't care)**

**

* * *

**

Next Up: It's lunch time with the boys! Everyon's flirting!


	7. Author's Note

Sorry for Not Updating in for ev-uh

Sorry for Not Updating in for ev-uh!

I've been having writer's block!! OMG! OH NO!! lol

But it's gone!! YAY!! (Applause) lol :P (bows)

I should have a new chappie up soon!!

-Lauren


	8. The Search Begins

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**The Café**

**Table 18**

**September 2nd, 7007**

**11:45 Am**

The girls were glad to be back at school. They were still just as popular and envied as ever. Claire was being asked for autographs and begged for pictures. Kristen was excited for soccer season to start because she was the Captain of the girl's soccer team, The Sirens. She was talking to her soccer teammates. Alicia was in the news booth finishing throwing away papers and junk from the last news reporter. Dylan was talking to Massie about all of the nock off purses she'd seen.

"LBRs are so desperate to look fashionable." Massie said

"I know I mean they haven't stopped looking at us in forever!" Dylan observed

"That's because we're the only real trendsetters here Dylan"

"Don't we all know? I mean nobody looks better than us." Alicia said and sat down in her spot.

The girls owned table eighteen. It was the only table with five seats, the table that no one dared to sit at. Once The Pretty Committee claimed something, it was theirs.

Finally Kristen came and sat down. By now the three girls were talking about Ms. Livingston's English class. A couple minutes later Claire came and sat down too. Even after a gazillion photos and about a million autographs she still looked her pretty, but exhausted.

"Gawd!" Claire said sitting down

"Finally you're here!" Dylan said

"Those LBRs really need to get a life!" Massie said getting really frustrated that that the LBRs had been stalking not only Claire but also the rest of the PC that day. They had been asking the PC for pics of Claire, had been giving them their cameras to take pics for them, a couple no HART guys even had the nerve to ask Kristen if she could introduce Claire to them. They said no to everything. Good thing Claire's bodyguard, John had spoken to P. Burns about everything. He had just come through the doors of the Café.

John walked through the doors and headed straight for Claire and the rest of TPC. He sat down in the seat at the empty table near table 18. All of the girls and boys in the Café looked at him. He gave them his "Don't mess with me look" and they all went back to their lunches. He quickly texted Claire, because he didn't want to be too much of an embarrassment by actually sitting with her.

Claire took out her cell and read the text message. Massie then got into gossip position and everyone followed.

"Who was the text from?" Massie asked Claire

"John, and he talked to P. Burns"

"What did he have to talk to her about?" Dylan asked

"The freaking ah-noying paparazzi called my classmates!" Claire whisper yelled

"What did she say about the stalker-azzi?" Alicia asked hopping to get some juicy gossip

"Well, she said that you will be announcing later today that anyone caught harassing a.k.a. asking for pictures, autographs, or whatever will get a detention and a phone call to their parents telling them that their kids are a harassers and stalkers." Claire said finally felling more relaxed

John looked over at Claire. She looked more herself now that her classmates weren't freaking out over their new famous celebrity classmate. John smiled to himself. Claire was making friends, and ones that didn't use her for her stardom

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**The Café**

**Table 18**

**September 2nd, 2007**

**11:05 AM**

All of a sudden The Café got quiet. The Pretty Committee turned around to see that Principal Burns had walked into The Café. She was headed straight for their table looking like bird pooped had just dropped on her face, irritated and angry. She walked right up to Alicia.

"Mr. Rivera may I speak to you in the hall please?" P. Burns said with irritation oozing from her mouth

"Sure, I'll be right there." Alicia said and P. Burns walked out into the hallway and waited in front of the entrance to The Café. Alicia grabbed her half eaten tray filled with a green tea, BLT sandwich, (Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato) and a fruit cup and dumped into the trashcan. She placed her tray on top of it, grabbed her purse and walked into the hallway leaving The Café buzzing with excitement. Questions were being asked among friends and no one knew the answers, except The Pretty Committee, of course.

"Was Alicia Rivera in trouble on her first day back from summer vacation?"

"Did she do something bad?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Was it just me or did P. Burns looked pissed?"

All of a sudden an ear piercing noise cam over the speakers, then keyboard clicking noises. Then, for a second it was quiet, then Alicia's cheerful voice came on through the speaker's in The Café.

Good Morning BOCD! I have some important news. There is a new school rule. It states that any student harassing our new celebrity, Claire Lyons, will get a detention and a phone call to your parents. Asking for pictures, autographs, stalking Claire, or making her feel uncomfortable in anyway will be considered harassment. This is for the safely of our new student, so follow the rules!

I hope all of our new Briarwood students have found their lockers. You will be excused from tardiness today because you may not know your way around the school. Tomorrow morning this reprieve will stop so get someone to give you a tour. Have a good day!

This was Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!

The speakers were now silent. The Café erupted in applause and two minutes later Alicia was sitting back down with the rest of the girls at table eighteen.

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**The Café**

**Table 18**

**September 2nd, 2007**

**12:13 PM**

"Now that all of that is over we can really get down to business." Massie said getting back into her gossip position. The girls followed by placing their elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"First things first, we need boyfriends. This was made clear during assembly." Massie started "My boyfriend rules are simple. They must be HARTs. Does anyone have their eye on someone? If so then speak now before some else calls dibs."

"Derrick Harrington is my new crush! He is hot, athletic because he's the boy's soccer team, The Tomahawk's Captain. He's the goalie. He is such a boy alpha! He's rich and he's toned because he's athletic. How ah-mazing is he?"

"I'm going for Josh Hotz. How cool is it that he ah-dores Ralph Lauren, just like me?" Alicia said

"Ok, I know who he is." Massie said "How is he a HART?"

"He's a HART because he's hot, his last name totally explains that for you. He's athletic because he's on The Tomahawks boy's soccer team. He's ahb-viously rich, and he's toned. Soccer help." Alicia explained

"Crush granted!" Massie whisper yelled so no one would know what they were talking about. "Kristen?" Massie asked

"I think the new boy Tyler Jared is really cute." Kristen said staring

The girls all turned to look at who she was staring at. Their eyes landed on a tall toned boy with black spiked hair and green eyes. He was wearing red polo, khaki cargo shorts, and brown Vans. He looked Hot and toned. Was he athletic? Was that why he was toned? Was he rich? The girls then turned around thinking the same things.

"Don't worry I'll found out if he's athletic and rich." Alicia said reassuringly

"Perfect. Kristen you can go after him, but not before Alicia has found out those two things about him." Massie told her

"Ok." Kristen said because she new Alicia would have the news by the end of the day.

"Now Dylan, who do you like?" Massie asked

"Cam Fisher. "

"Good choice Dylan. He's hot, athletic because he's on The Tomahawks boy's soccer team, rich, and toned because he's athletic. Permission to go after Cam Fisher granted!"

"I don't really know anyone so I wanna keep my options open for a while. I'll tell you guys as soon as I have met some people and have found him." Claire said referring "him" to a crush

"Ok, well that's fair." Dylan said

Then they finished their lunch and gossiping about the latest walking DON'Ts

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 2nd, 2007**

**4:27 PM**

Massie was in the middle of a heated five-way phone call with her friends. Alicia had found out info on the new guy, Tyler Jared.

" So, Tyler Jared is a seventh grade hottie! He just moved to Westchester from Chicago. He moved in to the house next to Derrick Harrington's. He tried out for The Tomahawks and scored himself a spot on the team. He's now friends with the soccer boys. He's HART material."

"Perfect! Thanks Leesh!" Kristen said

"Crush granted Kristen!" Massie said to her happy friend

"Now we need to go to The Tomahawks first game. I think we should also go to their practice tomorrow" Claire said

"Perfect! Then I can show off my new purse!" Dylan said

The girls all erupted in laughter. When everyone had hung up Massie decided it was time for to record the day's events. She pulled out her Palm Pilot and started to write.

IN/OUT

BOCD/OCD

Stalker-azzi/Paparazzi

Boys/Toys

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in for ev-uh! But now that I have I don't think this chapter was that great. It was more of a catch up/filler chapter. I wasn't as creative with this one. The next chapter will be better!  
**

**I'll be working on the next chapter right now!  
**

**R&R!**

**I want 5 reviews before I put the next chapter up!! Hurry and review!! Then maybe I can put the next chapter up tomorrow!!**

**-Lauren**


	9. Life Is A Slice Of Heavan

**BOCD**

**Soccer Stadium**

**Behind The Bleachers**

**September 3rd, 2007**

**4:45 PM**

That day at school went by quickly and before they new it they were back in Claire's limo. They'd left an entire outfit in there. Only Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan did because they went back to The Block Estate where Claire and Massie picked out their outfits. They got dressed in Massie's room and did their hair and make up in her own private bathroom. When they were finished they grabbed their purses and got into the limo. John then drove them back to school, parked the limo, and got out with the girls. The girls were behind the bleachers rating, while John stood a few feet away.

"I'll go first!" Dylan said and twirled "I'm wearing red L.A.M.B. skinny jeans, a black button front Bloomingdales vest, a Laurie B button up tee underneath, black Cole Haan peep toe pumps, and my new white L.A.M.B. glazed leather Siena tote. My hair has curl softener in it and is hanging loosely down my back. What do you guys think" she asked and did another twirl

"You're a 9.4" Massie said and the others agreed

"Ok my turn!" Claire said and stood in front of the line of friends "I'm wearing a Juicy Couture scalloped dot high waist green dress, UGG ankle wrap wedges, my favorite Tiffany bracelet, and matching necklace. I have my hair in a sleek high ponytail with a red ribbon around it in a bow. Rate my."

"9.4" Massie said

"9.5" Dylan said

"9.4" Alicia said

"Now Me!" Alicia said and stood in front of them and turned slowly so they could take in her outfit "I'm wearing a Ralph Lauren eastside roll up dark wash denim jean shorts, a Theory miso magali orange printed tank, Stuart Weitzman gold quilted ballet flats, and a stack of gold bangles. My hair is down and I sprayed an extra sprits of shine serum on it before we came."

"9.5" Claire said and Dylan and Massie both agreed

"Last but not least is our very own Massie Block!" Claire said in her deep presenter voice and then cracked up laughing

Massie spun once left, and then right "I'm wearing a Rebecca Taylor purple beaded mini dress, white leggings, Cole Haan purple patent leather peep toe sling backs, my new gold BCBG Max Azria mesh chain clutch, and my ever infamous gold charm bracelet. My hair is also in loose curls."

"9.7!" Claire said and the others agreed

Now that they were done rating each other it was show time! Kristen wasn't with them because she was on the field doing warm ups with her team. That day both the boys and girls soccer teams had ended up having practice on the same day. That was perfect because then the girls could go and wouldn't look like they were boy crazy, they were just "supporting Kristen".

They walked from out behind the bleachers over to the fence where John was waiting and watching the practices. Once they'd applied one more coat of gloss they were ready! They stood in a line and Massie instructed them to walk to the lyrics of Rihanna's new song Take A Bow. Soon the songs beat started in the girl's heads and they began to walk over to the bleachers by Kristen's team.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_

_A standing ovation_

_Oooooo, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Chorus_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on_

_Talkin' bout'_

_Girl, I love you, you're the one_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please, what else is on_

_Chorus_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

The girls walked over to the bleachers and sat down with the rest of The Sirens, the girl's soccer team. All of the boys on The Tomahawks boy's soccer team stopped practicing and stared. They whistled when the girls walked bye, but they pretended they hadn't heard them. The Sirens were all breathing heaving and drinking water. Kristen came right over dribbling a ball.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" they all said in unison

"Ok so remember we're letting them come to us." Massie reminded them

All of a sudden Derrick Harrington cam running over followed by the rest of the team.

"Ehmagawd! Here comes Derrington!" Massie said and they all burst out laughing at the new first and last name combo

"Hey ladies! What are you guys doing here?" Derrington asked the girls

"Oh we're just supporting Kristen." Massie said

"You didn't come here to watch us?" he asked wiggling his butt

"Oh, of course we did." Claire said with an eye roll and then burst out giggling

"You're Claire Lyons right?" Cam asked

"The one and only. You guys know me, sorta, but I don't know you."

"Well I'm Derrick Harrington" Derrington said "and this is Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, Josh Hotz…" and he kept introducing and gesturing to each of the boys

"Nice to meet you."

"So are guys going to show us what you got or what?" Kristen asked

"How about we play against each other? One mini game." Derrington proposed to The Sirens

"Definitely! What do you say girls?" she asked the rest of the teem

They all replied with cheers, whistles, and by saying "Bring it on!"

"What about us?" Massie asked

"Mass, you know I don't run!" Alicia whined

"I'm in." Claire said

"Let's go take off our heels." Dylan said as she pulled her heels off

**B****OCD**

**Soccer Stadium**

**Left Goalie Net**

**September 3rd, 2007**

**5:13 PM**

The Tomahawks, Sirens, and the rest of the Pc were standing next to the left goalie net. Dylan, Claire, Massie, and Alicia had all taken off their shoes because nobody wanted to ruin their shoes or twist their ankles. Derrington was in the left goal and Grace Johnson, The Siren's goalie was in the right net.

"Ok, the first team to have the most points at the end of the game buys pizza at Slice Of Heaven afterward! Boys against girls!" Derrington yelled

"You've got you're self a deal." Massie said and shook his hand

When their hands touched Massie's heart fluttered and butterflies began flying in her stomach. _Did Derrington feel the same way about her that she felt about him?_ She thought but shooed the thought away and let the competitive side of her come in. Massie Block was no loser! Bring on the soccer!

**Slice Of Heaven Pizza**

**Table By The Arcade**

**September 3rd, 2007**

**6:32**

Massie wasn't a loser and never would be. The girls won 10 to 8. Once the game was over Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Alicia put their shoes on while the others packed up. They left and drove to Slice Of Heaven for a well-deserved dinner of yummy pizza!

"You lost boys! Pay up!" Alicia said and they all burst out laughing at Alicia. She hated running yet wouldn't let anyone ever call her a loser. She was actually a very competitive person when she wanted to be.

"What can I get you kids tonight?" a smiley waitress asked

"Four pizzas please, two pepperoni and two cheese. Root beers for everyone." Claire ordered expertly

"Finally a girl who has an appetite!" Derrington said laughing and winking at the rest of the PC

Everyone started laughing and when the pizza came they all dug in, too exhausted and hungry to count calories. Dylan and five Tomahawks teem members tried too see who could drink a glass of root beer the fastest. Dylan won, of course. The boys were all flirting with Massie and Claire while Alicia flirted with Josh. Finally everyone was full and happy.

"Ok, well the girls and better go." Massie said while getting up. She said goodbye to everyone and the rest of the PC followed her.

"That was so much fun!" Claire said "It's so much easier living my life right now because the paparazzi don't know where I am."

"Is it really that hard to keep away from them?" Kristen asked as they pushed open the door and stepped out into the warm sun

"If they were here right now you would totally understand!" Claire said

All of a sudden Derrington ran out of Slice Of Heaven. He walked right up to Massie.

"Hey Massie! Wait!"

"Ya?" Massie said stopping in her tracks

He walked up to her. "Do you want to go hang out sometime?" he asked

"As a date?" she asked with a small smile

"Yeah, as a date."

"Sure, I'd love to." Massie said she pulled a purple Magic Marker out from her gold purse and grabbed his arm. She neatly wrote her cell number on it. "Call me later." She said and turned around to hop into the limo.

Derrington just stood there frozen with a smile spread across his face. He had just asked Massie Block, the most popular seventh grader at Briarwood Octavian Country Day School out and she'd said yes! She'd even written her cell phone number on his arm!

**Claire's Limo**

**The Back Seat**

**September 3rd, 2007**

**7:26 PM**

"Oh!"

"My!"

"God!"

"Massie!" The girls all squealed when Massie had gotten into the limo and closed the door.

"I can't buh-lieve Derrington asked you out!" Alicia said

"We have to go shopping!" Claire said excitedly

"You're so lucky!" Dylan and Kristen said simultaneously

"We're going shopping tomorrow after school. I need to find the perfect outfit!" Massie said

"Don't worry we'll make sure you look like a complete ten!" Claire reassured Massie

_Massie Block's life is ah-mazing! _Claire thought _I just hope the paparazzi don't find me! If they did life would be worse than wearing being caught dead wearing a pair of last seasons Sevens._

* * *

**I've decided to make the girls more athletic than they are in the books. They aren't on sports teams, but they aren't going to turn down a fun game of soccer either. :P**

**NEXT UP: Shopping! And Massie's date with Derrington!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I won't be putting up the next chapter until I have at least 7 new reviews!**

**-Lauren  
**


	10. True Friends

**The Range Rover**

**The Range Rover**

**Back Seat**

**September 5th, 2007**

**3:15 PM**

"Finally!" Claire exclaimed as they pulled into the parking lot of the Westchester Mall "I've been needing to go shopping!"

"Remember you can call me any time you need me." John reminded the Claire

"I'll be fine." Claire reassured him "We're just going shopping. The only harm that can happen is if I max out my credit cards," she said giggling

"Well don't do that." John said laughing because the ratio of that happening was very slim. Claire had more money then she even knew of. Her parents had invested it and the already large sum had been growing. They only did the best things for Claire; they wanted her to be successful. That doesn't include snotty and bitchy, which was why they hadn't told Claire all the money she had made from them investing it. She'd know when she was eighteen and more responsible.

John was, for the first time, letting Claire shop by herself and have fun with her friend alone for the first time since they'd come to Westchester. The main reason was that people had recognized her, but it hadn't been very bad. There weren't mobs of people stalker her everywhere she went. She deserved to feel like a regular teenager. John was just very protective of Claire, overly protective at times. He was like a second father to Claire, who he treated like his own daughter.

The girls thanked John for the ride and decided on a time for pick up, 6 o'clock. He then drove off and went home. (He lives with Claire and her family in Massie's guest house)

"Where should we go first?" Massie asked ready for the thrill of shopping with her friends until her arms hurt from the weight of shopping bags and thick handles dug into her wrists. She loved the fun they had and laughs and inside jokes that always came while shopping.

"We have to hit Ralph Lauren! I want his new buy his hot new shoes!" Alicia exclaimed excitedly

"Let's hit BCBG Max Azria, YSl, and Diane Von Furstenberg." Dylan added

"Oh, and I really want to go check out Juicy Couture" Kristen said

"We also need to go to True Religion, C&C California, and hit Marc Jacobs!" Claire said

"Looks like we have lots of shopping to do! I mean we need to update our wardrobes with the latest fall fashions! Let's go!" Massie said as she pushed open the door and walking into the air-conditioned mall

**The Westchester Mall**

**Coach Store**

**2nd Floor**

**5:37 PM**

"Hey Claire?" Massie asked

"Yeah?" Claire asked pulling off some brightly colored flats and putting them back in their box

"Where did you get you outfit?"

"C&C California! It's my fave store! Why?"

"Just wondering because it's ah-dorable and I want it." Massie said smiling

"Let's go over there when we're don here."

"Ok, well I'm done here are you guys?" she asked her friends

"Ya, let's go!" Kristen said

The girls left Coach and headed towards C&C California. Alicia left towards the bathroom and came back about ten minutes later to find her friends dressed all alike, but with small variations in outfits.

They were all wearing leggings and tank tops. Claire had stuffed her old clothes in her red Dooney and Burke Hayden bag. The others had put their clothes in the C&C California shopping bag hanging from their wrist. Claire was now wearing a yellow tank with a brown one layered underneath and brown leggings. Dylan was wearing a baby blue tank top with a white tank layered underneath and gray leggings. Kristen was wearing an orange tank top with a yellow tank top underneath and white leggings. Massie was also wearing a dark purple tank top with a black one underneath and black leggings. Each girl was wearing ankle boots in different colors, so they would match their outfits.

"Hey!" Alicia said, "What's up with outfits?"

"Aren't they ah-dorable? I saw them in Seventeen, but we added our own twist." Massie replied ahb-viously not getting why Alicia didn't think her outfit ideas were ah-mazing times ten.

All of a sudden E! News ran up to Claire and started yelling questions at her. Within two minutes there were six different gossip news reporters, 3 radio stations, tons of fans, and the paparazzi following her taking her picture and asking her questions.

_What's going on? How did they find me? I didn't announce to the media that I was moving. Who told?_ Claire thought, but didn't have anymore time because she was soon running.

"Hurry Claire!" Kristen said as she dashed Claire into the dressing rooms with the rest of the PC following behind.

"Is that why John can't leave you?" Dylan asked

"That's a big reason." Claire said sitting on the bench in the dressing room "We need a plan."

"Don't worry Claire because I've got it all under control. You're going to give them what they want while the girls and I get us out of here." Massie assured her

A smile spread across Claire's face as she stood up looking more confident. "What's the rest of the plan?"

"Give me your phone Claire" Massie ordered her and she did as she was told, "Now, Kristen your going to call John." She said handing the Blackberry to her "The rest of us are going out with Claire. There is no way I'm letting you go out there alone Claire. There crazy! Let's go!" she ordered and they all did as they were told.

When they five girls stepped out of the dressing room Claire, Massie, Alicia, and Dylan walked right up to the microphones, cameras, and video cameras. They flashed their smiles and stood by Claire while she answered some questions. Kristen walked out of the store because all of the fans, paparazzi, and media people were being too loud. She called John, who promised to be there in fifteen minutes or less.

"Claire! Claire! Who are the girls with you?" someone from US Weekly asked

"These are my new best friends Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory, who is outside the store at the moment making a phone call."

"Where did you girls meet?"

"Well actually Massie introduced me to them."

"Where did you get your outfits?"

"We bought our outfits here, at C&C California." Claire Replied "But Alicia bought hers at Ralph Lauren."

Claire started moving through the crowd making her way to the entrance with the others following, using their shopping bas to shove people away. They took the elevator down to the first floor and walked outside. John was just pulling into the driveway when they walked out. He pulled up in front of the doors and they hopped in. They were heading for Massie's house. It was time for Massie's infamous Friday night sleepover!

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**September 5th, 2007**

**8:42**

"I can't buh-lieve they followed us home! I'm so calling the cops on them next time!" Kristen said laughing and rolling on her sleeping bag.

"Thanks, for everything." Claire said with a genuine smile

"Don't worry about Claire. Now let's order food!" Dylan said and reached for her Mint Green Chocolate LG cell phone "Is Chinese good?"

"Sounds good to me." Massie said grabbing purple nail polish to finish her toes

"Hey Kristen can I French braid your hair?" Claire asked

"Sure" she said moving over to Claire's sleeping bag and sitting in front of her

"So Dylan, when is your mom going to ask me to go on the Daily Grind?" Claire asked

"She should be calling you soon…or better yet, you could call her and ask her yourself." Dylan said with a smile "She's be thrilled, shock."

"Sure, why not." Claire said and typed in the number Dylan gave her into her phone. "It's ringing.

"Hello?" Merri-Lee Marvil asked

"Hi, is this Merri-Lee?" Claire asked

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Claire Lyons."

"Well hello Claire! This is a real surprise!" Merri-Lee said excitedly

"I was just hanging out with Dylan and she had mentioned that you would love to have me on the show, so I decided to call you. Would you?"

"Would I? Well yes, I would love to have you on The Daily Grin! That would be absolutely fabulous, Claire! When con you come on?" she asked, "Did you say you were hanging out with my Dylan? When do you meet?"

"Well I'll just give you my agent's number, then you can work things out with him, and actually I met Dylan on Monday. Massie introduced us because my family and I are now living with Massie." Claire explained not at all embarrassed

"Ok what's his number?" Merri-Lee asked

"It's 555-5555."

"Got it. Why are you living with Massie by the way?" she asked truly curious

"Well, my parents are having money troubles. I'm ahb-viously not though." Claire said laughing, "We've moved into Massie's guesthouse. Her father is old college buddies with my dad, so they've decided to help us out."

"Well, I'm glad you're living with such great people like the Blocks. I'll call your agent right now. I'll talk to you soon bye Claire!"

"Bye Merri-Lee!" Claire said and then hung up the phone to give it back to Dylan. "So guess what?"

"What?" they all asked in unison then burst out laughing

"We're going to be on The Daily Grind!" Claire said excitedly

"When?" Kristen asked

"What time? During school?" Dylan asked

"I hope will be! Wait, so Claire, you're taking us?" Alicia asked

"Ehmahgawd! You ah-nestly thought I wouldn't!" Claire said surprised "You're my friends! You aren't snotty movie people, the two-faced girls back in Orlando, or wannabes so why wouldn't I?" Claire asked laughing

"What are you wearing?" Massie asked getting more serious

"I'm not sure. Will you guys help me?"

"Definitely!" they said simultaneously

"Ok, then in the morning we'll go over to the guesthouse and pick out an outfit." Claire said

"Don't forget hair!" Alicia added

"We'll make you look like a complete ten!" Kristen said with her mouth full of a chocolate covered strawberry

"Let's do nails now! I'm doing Claire's!" Massie said

"Kristen's!" Alicia said

"Dylan's!" Claire said

"Give me your hand Alicia!" Dylan said in her best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression

The girls all laughed gossiped, and finished their nails. When everyone was going to sleep Massie and Claire lay in their sleeping bags silently debating about clothes and hair. Claire needed an ah-mazing outfit for The Daily Grind, her first public appearance, besides the mall incident. She wanted to look great and knew she would. Massie on the other hand was thinking about Derrington, who'd instant messaged her last night. He'd said that they were going on a surprise date and that he hoped she would like it. He said that he'd pick her up at her house at 5 o' clock on Saturday. She was so excited. This was going to be her first date, and it would be perfect.


	11. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

The Block Estate

The Block Estate

The Outdoor Pool

September 7th, 2007

1:27 PM

The girls were all wearing bathing suits, sunglasses, cover-ups, and loads of sunscreen because getting skin cancer was not an option. Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren Blue Label Plaid two-piece swimsuit, under a white Juicy Couture Lace Bandeau Cover-up, Dior Crystal Side Aviators, and navy blue Havaianas. Kristen was wearing a cream and navy blue Juicy Couture Tennis Stripe bikini, under an UGG Hooded Cover-up dress in cream, navy blue Havaianas, and had her Marc Jacobs Classic Aviators on her head. Massie was wearing a teal Vitamin A Link bikini, under a brown and white Juicy Couture Striped V-neck Henley dress, brown Versace Rhinestone Logo Sunglasses, and white Havaianas. Dylan was wearing a light pink Betsey Johnson halter bikini, a brown Juicy Couture Shirred Tube Dress, white Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses, and light pink Havaianas. Last but not least, Claire was wearing a Lauren by Ralph Lauren Paisley tankini, a white Juicy Couture Terry Bubbly Smocked Cami dress, baby blue Havaianas.

The girls were all lying on lawn chairs soaking up the September sun. It would be getting colder soon, so they wanted to get the most out of their natural tans. They were laying poolside by Massie's outdoor pool. It was warm and beautiful outside, a perfect pool day. Every so often though a bright light could be soon near the Block Estate's big black gates.

"So Massie what are going to do with your hair for your date with Derrington?" Claire asked pulling her sunglasses off and placing them on her head

"I'm going to leave my hair down. I'll take a shower later, blow dry it, put ant-frizz and shine serum in it, then curl the bottom half." Massie replied looking away from the Cosmogirl! She was reading

"I love that!" Dylan said getting up to put her legs in the pool

Kristen got up and sat with her followed by Claire, Alicia, then Massie. Before Massie got in she turned on the radio in the cabana and Shake it by Metro Station blared from the speakers. Then they all got up and started dancing and singing along.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door!" Claire sang and walked to the edge of the pool "Your body's cold

But girl, we're gettin' so warm"

"And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside!" Alicia sang as she pushed Claire in the pool, still in her cover-up dress

"So now you're falling in love let me go now!" The four dry girls said in unison before they jumped in after Claire. Soon they were all singing, splashing, and laughing.

When they finished swimming they all got out and dried off. They gathered up their things and went to Massie's room to grab their over night bags. After saying good bye to Claire and Massie they left.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

September 7th, 2007

4:45 PM

Claire and Massie were hanging out in Massie's room. Claire had been curling the bottom of Massie's hair while they listened to E! News. (They couldn't watch it from her bathroom.) Massie was dressed in a purple Aqua sleeveless V-neck banded bottom dress, black leggings that stopped just bellow her knea, Stuart Weitzman cork leapord print wedge, and layered gold necklaces. (along with her charm bracelet DUH!)

When Claire was done Massie stood from her chair and spun around.

"Rate me." Massie told her

"9.8" Claire said without hesitation

"What would make me a 10?"

"You need more gloss. I'll spray your hair with hairspray, but the kind that smells de-lishous. You could also add a touch more mascara." Claire advised

"Ok done." Massie said after she'd finished

"Ok, now you're a 10!" Claire exclaimed

"Perfect because I can be nothing less than a ten for my first date. My first date with Derrington!" Massie said now too happy to contain her joy

"Massie?" Kendra's calm voice could be heard from the intercom

"Yes, mom?"

"Derrick is here, sweetie. Come down stairs."

"Ok, I'll be right there!" Massie called back to her mother

"Have any last minute advise?" Massie asked showing her vulnerable side to Claire

"Ok, if he tries to kiss you go for it, unless you think it's not the right time. Also remember what you want. Closed and opened mouth kisses are very different so choose carefully for a first date." Claire said wisely

"How do you know all of this?" Massie asked skeptically

"Don't worry, I've been in enough movies and kissing scenes with boys. They're just movie kisses, so it's not like I'm kissing a guy I have a crush on, but I still have more experience." She said teasing Massie

"Ok I gotta go! Wish me luck!" Massie sia dhwile hugging her supportive friend

"Bye!"

Massie and Claire both walked down the stairs. Massie headed towards the front door and said good bye to her parents. Claire walked into the kitchen, where Kendra and her mom were talking. She only wished she liked a boy like Massie. She had experience with kissing boys, but hadn't found one she wanted to use her experience with, yet.


	12. Lavendar Roses

Redwood Park

September 7th,2007

5:47 PM

Derrick had arrived at The Block Estate looking hot times ten! Masses' heart fluttered when she saw him. He was standing at her front door holding three lavender roses. The lavender rose represents love at first sight. (it's true I looked it up.) He gave them to her and then said hello to her parents. They left a couple minutes later. When Massie had shut the front door Derrington got onto his bike and Massie got onto the back and held onto his toned abs.

When they got to the park they both got off and Derrington asked Massie to close her eyes. She did and he led her over to a large tree. When Massie opened her eyes she saw a blue Ralph Lauren blanket spread out onto the ground and a brown wicker basket sitting on it. They both sat down and Derrington began pulling things out of the basket. He took out two saran wrapped deli sandwiches on plastic plates, two rootbeer cans, and a couple napkins. They both took one of each and started taking off the plastic wrap from their sandwiches.

"Wow!" Massie said looking out at the now setting sun. "It's perfect, this is perfect." she said now turning to look at Derrington in the eyes.

It was the moment, the moment. Slowly, simultaneously Massie leaned forward. As she leaned toward Derrington's smooth, soft, plump, pink lips she thought about what Claire had advised her to do earlier, before she had left for her first date.

"When you know the time is right, there won't be a need for words. First, you'll lean in toward his lips and tilt you head slightly. Remember not to look like your a retard when you do this. Next, lean in toward his lips. You should stop about two inches from his lips. Now if he hasn't already started to move towards your lips, then he will now. Boys are stupid about a lot of things, but when it comes to kissing hot boys know what they're doing. Derrington is definitely hot so it comes naturally to him." Claire said giggling "Now this is the time to take this into consideration. Do you want a french kiss or a closed mouth kiss? I would stick with a closed mouth kiss because it's your first date, it'll be safer because it's your first date and first kiss. It that's what you want, then keep your lips closed, or if you don't then you're welcoming a french kiss. Have fun!" Claire had told her before they'd left her room

Massie didn't need to worry about pausing before their lips touched, because Claire was right. Derrington was one hot smart boy. He understood what was about to happen and leaned in too. When their lips touched Massie decided to keep it PG and kept her mouth shut. Her heart flipped and butterflies took flight in her stomach.

When they broke apart they watched the sunset. The sky looked like a beautiful pastel painted canvas with cotton candy pink wisps of clouds surrounding it. They got back to their sandwiches and root beers. Massie reached to open her rootbeer, but Derrington took it from her.

"I've got." He reached into the basket again and pulled out two blue plastic cups, two plastic spoons, and a pint of vanilla ice cream. He popped open the both cans of rootbeer and scooped out some ice cream. He placed ice cream in both cups, poured rootbeer into each cup, and handed Massie her cup and spoon.

"For dessert I thought we could have rootbeer floats. You like those don't you?" he asked her

"I don't normally eat them, but I will always drink them with you when you make them." she said with a smile and ate a bite of ice cream.

"Do you want a straw?"

"Sure." she said and took the straw from his hand

When they finished their dinner and it had gotten dark they stopped talking and got back on Derrington's bike.

"What about the basket and everything? You're going to just leave it?" Massie asked

"I'm having Cam's older brother, Harris drive over to get it later. He's dropping it off after soccer practice on Wednesday."

When they reached The Block Estate they both got off the bike. Derrington walked Massie up the stairs to her door, and then they shared another kiss. When they broke apart Derrington asked

"Massie, would you come to my first soccer game of the season?"

"Sure, but when is it?"

"It's in one week. It'll be at two till five o'clock on Saturday. We're gonna kick the Megabite's butts!" he said thrusting his fist in the air

Massie started laughing "I'll see you at school on Monday Derrick!" she said as she opened her front door and walked inside

Massie's Bedroom

September 7th, 2007

8:12 PM

Massie needed to get ready for bed and an important Instant Message conference with her friends was on the way. She quickly did her nightly routine.

She pulled on a light pink lacy cami with matching boy shorts and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun. She went right over to her computer and powered it up. All of TPC were online as she'd told them to be earlier, so she invited them all to a conference.

Massiekur: Hey girls! I'm back from my date with Derrington

Clairebear: OMG! How'd it go?

Holagurl: Did u kiss?

Clairebear: OMG! I can't buh-lieve u just said that!

Holagurl: excuse me!?

Clairebear: any self respected girl doesn't kiss and tell, and if she wants 2 she doesn't do it over IM! So if Mass wanted 2 tell us then she'd tell us in person!

Sexysportsbabe: God Alicia! I can't buh-lieve you would even ask!

Bigredhead: I know! That's like one of the rules of feminism!

Holagurl: Shut up Dylan! Go watch Mean Girls u suck up!

Massiekur: Hello!?

Sexysportsbabe: ??

Bigredhead: ??

Clairebear: yeah?

Massiekur: I'm not telling anyone anything about my kiss!! It's private info!

Bigredhead: OMG! So u kissed?!

Massiekur: yes

Clairebear: brb (FYI this means be right back)

Massiekur: he's so romantic!

Holagurl: tell us more!

Massiekur: not until Claire is back

Holagurl: Who cares?

Holagurl: I mean she's new & u haven't known her as long as us. We've been BFFs for 3 yrs. & u want to wait 2 tell us details of ur date until a newbie decided to get back to our convo.?!

Massiekur: Leesh r u a a wiggly dessert?

Holagurl: no

Massiekur: then why r u so jelly! (my friends and I say "jelly" it means jellious)

Sexysportsbabe: u r really Jelly u know Leesh

Bigredhead: true

Holagurl: am not!

Massiekur: if u aren't jelly then it wouldn't matter 2 u if we wait for Claire until she gets back, and only then will I say anything in the topic of my date

Holagurl: fine

Clairebear: Hey! Back! I've got news!

Bigredhead: What?

Sexysportsbabe: tell us!

Clairebear: ok, but Massie deservs 2 tell us hers 1st

Massiekur: thanks Claire

Sexysportsbabe: we helped u pick out ur outfit so skip that part

Massiekur: K, so he gave me lavender roses

Holagurl: aaawww!!

Bigredhead: they mean love at first sight. I just looked that up :P

Massiekur: Then I doubled him on his bike and we rode to Redwood park. He had prepared a picnic!

Clairebear: how romantic!

Massiekur: He had laid out a blue RL blanket and brought a brown wicker basket w/ food before he'd picked me up. He brought two deli sandwiches and two rootbeers. He used the sodas to make rootbeer floats for dessert! The sunset was gorgeous!

Holagurl: Omg! Perfect!

Massiekur: It was! He also invited me 2 his game on Sat.

Bigredhead: I wanna go

Massiekur: u can all go

Holagurl: I won't miss anything that has 2 do w/ HARTs!

Sexysportsbabe: So Claire what did u want 2 tell us?

Clairebear: just that my manager called me, & that's why I had to leave for a sec.

Bigredhead: What did he say?

Clairebear: that I needed to be at the set of No Boys Allowed at 12 on Monday

Massiekur: OMG!

Sexysportsbabe: what will u do?

Clairebear: I'll be meeting the cast and crew, I'll b measured for my outfits, and we'll all have lunch catered

Holagurl: sounds boring

Clairebear: G2G! I need my beauty sleep!

Bigredhead: bye! See u on Monday

Sexysportsbabe: see ya!

Massiekur: bye Claire!

Massiekur: we all need to go cuz girls don't look pretty with puffy eyes

Holagurl: bye everyone

Bigredhead: bye!

Sexysportsbabe: buh bye


End file.
